1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a micro-element package and a method of manufacturing the micro-element package, and more particularly, to a micro-element package which can reduce manufacturing costs, can be advantageous for mass production due to simplifying its structure and manufacturing process, and also can facilitate miniaturization and promote thinness, and a method of manufacturing the micro-element package.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor is a device which changes light into an electrical signal, and is utilized in various fields of our daily lives.
The image sensor includes a light receiving portion which generates charges in accordance with received light, and a circuit portion which converts the charges into a voltage and processes the converted voltage into a final form. According to a driving method, the image sensor may be divided into a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
Due to an electronics package technology, the image sensor is manufactured as an image sensor module in an image sensor chip and installed in various types of products.
In this instance, a CMOS image sensor module is manufactured by utilizing a Chip On Board (COB) method, a Chip On Film (COF), etc., so that the size and height of the CMOS image sensor module may be reduced according to a recent tendency of light, thin, and a miniaturized image sensor modules.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram illustrating a structure of an image sensor module according to a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the COB method is a method of attaching a printed circuit board (PCB) 10 on a rear surface of the image sensor chip 20 by using a die bonding agent and connecting an electrode of the PCB 10 and an input/output (I/O) terminal of the image sensor chip 20, which can be advantageous for mass production by utilizing a similar process to an existing semiconductor production line.
However, the method as described above may not be able to reduce the height of the image sensor module more than a certain value. Also, the method may not be utilized for a device which is manufactured to be thin and in a small size.
Also, the image sensor module according to the above-described method must be individually packaged in a chip unit. Accordingly, productivity may be deteriorated and manufacturing costs may be increased. Also, in the case of the image sensor module constructed as above, a yield may be deteriorated due to contamination by particles during a manufacturing process.